


Date Night

by kanaallstar



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaallstar/pseuds/kanaallstar
Summary: Kate plans a romantic date night for Rana (some fluff during this angsty period)





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene ages ago where Kate appeared to be doing some cooking in her flat and Carla came over to confront her about her relationship with Rana. Idk I just felt like Kate was overly dressy for a night in alone.
> 
> (I haven't written fanfiction for years so plz don't judge me too harshly <3)
> 
> (forgive the cheesy-ness)

Kate stood by the stove, willing the vegetables to boil quicker. She was flustered. She had only had half an hour to pull this date together since discovering that Luke and Alya were out for the evening, and she wanted everything to be perfect; including herself. Kate had never really cared about her appearance before (in fact she normally just threw on whatever she grabbed first from her wardrobe), but where Rana was concerned, she felt a desperate need to impress. She had even gone to the trouble of curling her hair – which had taken up a precious 6.5 minutes of her time and resulted in a few burnt fingers– but she still didn’t feel good _enough_. Somehow Rana always looked amazing, even when Kate turned up unplanned to the medical centre with some borderline-serious ailment that “absolutely required an emergency appointment with a _nurse_ ” (even Sean had begun to question Kate’s sudden extreme clumsiness and very _specific_ medical requirements). Rana had a natural talent of looking great without trying, and as much as Kate feigned jealousy at her ‘I-literally-just-rolled-out-of-my-bed’ look, she couldn’t pretend she didn’t enjoy it. Kate was nervous, but in all honesty, Rana’s good looks weren’t the main cause of her lack of confidence tonight. The truth was, Kate couldn’t quite ignore the niggling voice in the back of her mind telling her that if she didn’t look quite right, if she didn’t apply that extra layer of lip gloss, maybe, _just maybe_ , Rana might choose Zeedan over her. And that was a prospect that Kate was truly terrified of.

 

* * *

 

 

The buzzer rang a whole 3 minutes too early, and Kate cursed under her breath as she rushed to locate the lighter for the candles she had dotted haphazardly around the room. She didn’t notice the open cupboard door until she swung her arm out straight into it.

“OW!”

“woah there…don’t hurt yourself on my account!”

Kate spun round, her face erupting into a huge grin as Rana approached from the hallway. The nurse, who by the nature of her flushed face and rather _extreme_ messy ponytail appeared to have quite literally sprinted to Kate’s flat, was sporting a deep red lipstick that Kate could only describe as unfairly irresistible. As if in knowledge of this fact, Rana sunk her bag to the floor and lent somewhat seductively against the door frame.

“You’re early!!” Kate exclaimed.

“Couldn’t keep away, could I?” Rana smirked before noticing Kate was rubbing aggressively at her elbow. She rushed forward, suddenly concerned, “but seriously are you okay…do you need some ice?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Kate peered down at the bruise that was now developing on her left arm and sighed, “Not a good start though, is it?”

“Maybe you should pop to the medical centre, they’re probably expecting you anyway, it’s been…what…at least 2 hours…?”

“Shut up you!” Kate laughed, and pulled Rana into her, greeting her with a soft kiss, “You know you can go off a person.”

“Yeah, I’m sure…” Rana mocked and kissed Kate back, lingering just a little too long before pulling away. Rana had never been one for close physical contact; there was an uncontrollable vulnerability in being trapped in someone else's embrace. But with Kate, hugging felt more synonymous with safety; a blanket of warmth she wished she never had to take off. “So what’s for tea then Chef? I’m ready to be impressed.”

“Well just for you m’lady I’ve whipped up a Connor classic…pie, potatoes and veg…”

“Oooooh very exotic.”

“I know, I know, I am a woman of the world.”

“I can tell!” Rana suppressed a giggle and peered into the pans bubbling on the stove, “oh wow, carrots _and_ broccoli…you’re really spoiling me!”

“Oi you, I had a limited time scale and a very bare fridge…this is the best I could do.”

Rana paused, surveying the candlelit table, neatly laid and topped with rose petals. She couldn’t help but smile at the effort Kate had gone to to impress her, “hmmmm, do I get wine with this banquet?”

Kate rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, “This is a _date_ , of course you get wine.”

“Then it’s perfect,” Rana paused for a second, before becoming more serious, “Just like you.”

And maybe Kate did need medical attention, because in that moment she could’ve sworn her heart stopped beating.

 

* * *

 

 

They were kissing before either of them really knew what was happening; Kate pressed forcefully against the kitchen cabinets, Rana desperately grasping at the red fabric of her dress.

It was strange doing this _here_ , in Kate’s apartment. So… _normal_. No hiding or whispering or lying or sneaking around. She could almost pretend this was a typical date night with a typical very-much-not-married girlfriend. _Almost._

Kate’s hands tangled in Rana’s hair and released her now even-messier-than-messy ponytail as she kissed her harder, forcing any thoughts of _cheating_ out of her mind. She had no time for guilt right now, not with Rana’s fingertips tracing circles lower and lower down her back. Guilt could wait.

Rana let out a shaky breath, and pulled away from the kiss, her eyes dark and fiery. She gestured her head in the direction of the bedroom, “We should…”

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise, the bedroom was previously uncharted territory, but she showed no resistance at being pulled away from the kitchen. It was only after entering her room that Kate remembered the utter chaos that had been deciding her outfit for the evening. Looking at the carpet, she wasn't certain there were actually any clothes left in her wardrobe.

“…erm, sorry about the mess…I didn’t have time to…”

“Kate, I don’t care.” Rana smirked, pushing the coat hangers onto the floor and perching on top of the duvet, ‘You’re cute, but honestly I don’t know why you made such an effort choosing your outfit…”

Kate frowned in sudden concern.

“Not that you don’t look great…believe me, you look _great_ …it’s just that…” Rana leant forward, pulling Kate in close and lowering her voice to a whisper, “I prefer you with nothing on.”

Kate felt her cheeks flush as deep red as the dress that was swiftly removed and added to the clothing debris covering the floor.

 

* * *

 

“Rana stop! I told you, you don’t have to finish it!”

Rana giggled as she purposefully stabbed the last carrot on her plate and placed it into her mouth. She looked up at Kate triumphantly and swallowed her final mouthful, “ta da!”

“Rana, oh my god!” Kate’s head fell into her hands in disbelief. Their impromptu make-out session had somewhat compromised the perfect dinner Kate had planned; if the charcoal mess on her plate could even still be called a dinner.

“Well that was just _delicious_.”

“Burnt food is really bad for you…I can’t believe you actually ate that!”

“I happen to like my pie a bit crispy around the edges,” Rana teased.

“Well that makes one of us…” Kate nudged her plate towards Rana, “fancy finishing mine off as well?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Rana playfully lunged her fork forward before Kate could pull the ruined food away.

“Oh my god stop!” A smile crept onto Kate’s face. She couldn’t help but find Rana’s insistence on finishing the dinner overwhelmingly endearing. “You’re crazy, do you know that?”

Rana shrugged, “I’ve been told worse.”

“Can’t believe I’m in love with such a weirdo.” Kate lent over the table and kissed Rana gently on the lips.

“Umhm,” Rana reached out, playing softly with Kate’s hair to stop her pulling away. “Honestly, I think you’re probably the crazy one...for loving me.”

“Well maybe we’ll both just have to agree to be crazy together.”

“You know what,” Rana smiled, and looked directly into Kate’s eyes, “That sounds absolutely _perfect._ ”

 

 


End file.
